Excursions nocturnes
by Eien-chan
Summary: Shuichi va fouiller dans le bureau de Yuki afin de découvrir ce qu'il cache depuis plusieurs semaines.


**Auteur: Pipeline, mais traduit par mes soins**

**Pairing****Yuki**** et ****Shuichi****, comme d'****hab**

**A/N: bon voilà en attendant la suite de ****Specific****gravity**** je vous ****mets**** ce petit one ****shot**** tout mimi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!**

Excursion de Nuit

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Grimaçant, il ferma les yeux, certain que Yuki allait se réveiller. Mais tout resta silencieux et étrangement immobile, il osa donc ouvrir ses yeux et entrer dans le bureau. C'était méticuleusement propre et partout où Shuichi regardait tout était en ordre. Yuki était complètement obsédé par son bureau, tout devait être à la place où il l'avait laissé quand il revenait, sinon toute sa concentration était foutue.

Avec un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir afin de vérifier que la porte de la chambre était toujours fermée, Shuichi entra comme un voleur dans la pièce et doucement, en faisant très attention il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Prenant une profonde respiration pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade, il s'avança silencieusement vers le bureau. Se sentent gêné et honteux, il s'assit sur la chaise de Yuki.

Haaaaaahhhh… la chaise de Yuki…

Shuichi secoua la tête pour échapper à son fantasme éveillé. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission pour qu'elle réussisse. Si Yuki venait ici le lendemain matin et remarquait que des choses avaient bougé (ou qu'on s'était assis dedans), Shuichi vivrait un vrai enfer toute la journée. Et c'était son jour de congé, alors…

L'ordinateur n'avait pas été éteint pour la nuit. Shuichi savait que Yuki gardait sa ligne internet ouverte tout le temps au cas où son éditeur lui enverrait un message important. Mais ce n'était pas internet qui intéressait Shuichi, c'était le projet secret sur lequel Yuki travaillait depuis plusieurs mois.

Il avait refusé de dire à Shuichi ce que ce nouveau et important projet était, et forcément le jeune chanteur était devenu curieux. Et un peu jaloux aussi. Qu'est-ce qui était tellement important pour que son Yuki chéri ne veuille même pas en parler à son fidèle amant? Ils étaient pratiquement mariés! Rien ne pouvait être assez important pour ne pas en parler à son mari, n'est ce pas?

Et un mari avait le droit de fouiner dans les alentours, hein?

Un mari avait le droit de savoir ce que sa femme manigançait, non ? Shuichi voulait tout savoir sur ce qui se passait dans la vie de Yuki, exactement comme lui racontait à Yuki tout ce qui se passait dans la sienne (même si Yuki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir écouter, mais bon…)

Shuichi joua nerveusement avec ses doigts quelques secondes avant de se décider à y aller. C'était le Moment. Il allait finalement savoir ce que trafiquait Yuki depuis deux mois.

Il effleura légèrement la souris. L'écran s'alluma et éclaira la pièce. Curieux, Shuichi se pencha en avant pour mieux voir. Il ne connaissait rien en informatique, à part le peu de fois où il avait utilisé le service de mail de NG pour envoyer des messages à sa sœur, il espérait donc que l'information qu'il souhaitait trouver allait apparaître comme par magie au moment où il fixerait des yeux l'écran.

Un document était ouvert. _"L'émancipation de mon âme"._ Quel titre bizarre. Etait-ce un nouveau roman ?

En faisant attention Shuichi fit défiler la page. Il s'arrêta là où Yuki avait dernièrement écrit.

"Et il continuait à revenir. Au début, j'étais tout juste énervé qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille, mais malgré mes efforts pour l'éloigner de moi, il revenait toujours. Rien n'avait l'air de dissuader ce gosse, ce sale gamin. Et en quelque sorte, j'ai arrêté de le repousser, aussi. Quand et pourquoi cela est-il arrivé je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je suppose que c'était mon subconscient qui essayait de me dire quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais été très bon pour écouter mon cœur, donc il y avait aussi un peu de ça. Et puis, un matin je me suis réveillé par son silence, sa respiration, et ça ne m'énervait plus. J'étais étrangement conforté par sa présence à mon côté, et après un moment j'ai réalisé que je souriais. Je souriais comme un crétin. Il a remué quelque chose dans mon cœur, cet espèce de sale gosse».

Shuichi fixait le texte. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Est-ce que ça parlait de lui ? A propos de lui et… de Yuki? Yuki était en train d'écrire une histoire sur lui et sa relation avec Shuichi? Est-ce que c'était une façon de finalement accepter ses sentiments ?

Pendant un moment, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de fixer l'écran. Un léger battement de cœur plus tard, il réalisa que c'était la déclaration d'amour de Yuki à son attention. _«L'émancipation de mon âme»_. Shuichi avait libéré l'âme de Yuki? C'était la plus belle chose que quelqu'un lui avait jamais dit.

Maintenant il se sentait mal. Yuki n'avait pas voulu qu'il lise ça pour le moment, et il était venu espionner dans son bureau, dans son espace personnel, et en avait égoïstement lu une partie.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte fermée. Il écouta avec attention. Aucun son n'avait l'air de venir de la chambre, ou d'où que ce soit d'autre de la maison. Donc Yuki était toujours endormis Bien.

Quand il fut sur le point de retourner à l'endroit où Yuki s'était arrêté, il remarqua quelque chose un peu plus bas dans la page. Une petite note.

_**"**__**Dédicacé**__** à mon **__**Shuichi**__** adoré. Ouais, c'est un chieur mais c'**__**est MON chieur. Et j**__**e**__** me débarrasserait **__**de**__**z**__** quiconque **__**essaierait**__** de nous séparer une fois de plus».**_

Son coeur s'arrêta pendant minute. La dédicace occupait tout son esprit, lui donnant des vertiges. C'était vraiment une déclaration d'amour! Et c'était la plus belle qu'il est jamais lu!

Avec un sourire heureux sur le visage, il se leva de la chaise et fit attention de tout remettre en place comme c'était quand il était entré. L'écran se remettrait en veille dans quelques minutes. Se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, il retourna dans son lit. Se câlinant contre le romancier endormi, il mit son bras sur la poitrine de Yuki de façon aimante et protectrice, et mit sa tête sur son torse.

«Je t'aime Yuki» murmura-t-il tendrement avant de s'endormir.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas recommencer son escapade dans les quartiers privés de Yuki, mais dès la nuit suivante il se sentit d'attaque pour y retourner et regarder une fois encore la dédicace, et peut-être lire un autre passage ou deux. En plus, il était curieux de savoir ce que l'homme sexy qui lui servait de mari avait écrit aujourd'hui.

Mais quand il regarda l'écran, le script de «_L'émancipation de mon âme» _n'était plus là, et un message avait été écrit à la place.

"Je sais que tu étais dans mon bureau la nuit dernière Shuichi. Je t'ai senti quitté le lit, et tu es parti trop longtemps pour être seulement allé aux toilettes. En plus, est-ce que tu savais que j'avais une webcam? Ton visage déformé à pris 10 minutes de film, idiot. Et arrête de baver comme ça, on dirait un chien. Tu dois penser que je dors d'un sommeil de plomb, mais je men rend compte quand tu n'es pas là, crois le ou pas. Ca devient toujours très froid quand tu quittes le lit. S'il te plaît ne le fais plus. Reste toute la nuit. Je t'éjecterais dès le matin pour le plaisir, mais s'il te plaît reste au moins la nuit. Je déteste ça quand ça devient froid. Maintenant remet cette langue dégoutante dans ta bouche et viens au lit, sale gosse. Je vais te punir pour cette intrusion et la précédente demain matin. Tu ne seras pas capable de marcher droit quand t'iras au boulot, ehehehe. Sale gosse».

Shuichi fixa le message, ahuri. Mais ensuite un sourire obscène s'étira sur ses lèvres, et un rire encore plus obscène sortit de sa gorge.

"Je peux t'entendre !" cria Yuki depuis la chambre d'une voix ensommeillée.

Sans remettre en place comme les choses étaient avant qu'il n'entre, il retourna dans la chambre. Peut-être que sa punition sera encore plus forte s'il ignorait les règles de Yuki et laissait le «bordel»…


End file.
